


Life Through Eyes of Blue

by RyuichiSakuma



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Observations, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of observations that Sakuma Ryuichi has had, or bits and pieces from his life.  </p><p>These are some of the drabbles and stories I ended up creating after I finished writing 'Through Eyes of Blue'.  Its not necessary to read it, but it may help you to understand Ryuichi a bit better if you do.  Tracks 1 through 13 were originally written from 2007 to 2009.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1: Adult Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Eyes of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381077) by [RyuichiSakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma). 



> Sometimes, even a rock god has to grow up.

I love Seguchi Tohma.

Always have. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on him.

I mean, look at him. So angelic, with that smile…

No, not the fake one most people see, the REAL one he does, when it’s just the two of us and I’m kissing him. It never goes any farther than that; after all he’s married and faithful to Mika-san. Despite what others think, he does love her.

But he loves me as well.

We were each other’s first boy, two teens fooling around in each other’s bedrooms when we were supposed to be studying. Adult games, played by near-adults.

But all too soon, we had to stop playing such games. 

“It wouldn’t do for huge rock stars to still be playing.” Tohma told me when Nittle Grasper finally hit it big.

But we still let the fans think we played such games. During concerts and interviews, we still play. Even though it’s pretend.

I only wish my heart knew it was pretend.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Owari  
(The End)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Track 2: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreams can hurt.

Sometimes, I wish the things I dream could be real. 

In my dreams, I’m living with him, the one I love the most, and we’re happy. We’re doing all the things that couples do together; grocery shopping, picking out what colors we want to decorate the bedroom, driving in a car to an appointment…making love.

But then I wake up and those dreams are still that. Dreams. 

So I end up crying for a few hours before heading into the shower and getting ready for work.

While at work, I can let out how I feel. I can let my heart show, and I sometimes feel better for a while afterward. I’ve always poured all my pent-up emotions into what I sing; maybe that’s why Nittle Grasper’s so huge. 

Everyone can hear my dreams.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Owari  
(The End)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Track 3: Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes you happy?

I love singing, and I love that I sing for a living. What would my life be like if I chose not to follow my heart? I sometimes wonder that.

Kuma tells me I probably would have followed in my father’s footsteps as a salaryman. One of millions that caught the shinkansen every day to one of millions of cubicles to eke out a meager living in middle management. He never vyed for higher than his station. 

And then he worked himself into a heart attack at the age of thirty four. 

He was never the same after that. It was then that he realized all the hard work and long hours he put in to provide for his family wasn’t enough to make him happy. He quit the job and went back to college. 

I was eleven when he graduated from college with a teaching degree in Art. 

He took me aside at his graduation and told me, “Ryuichi, don’t make the same mistake I did. Follow your dreams, not your parents’ wishes. Do what makes you happy, not what makes them happy, or you’ll be thirty four and recovering from a heart attack.”

He taught for three years before he died of another heart attack, but during those three years, I saw him smile every day when he came home from work. 

He left me a bit of money in his will. I started my voice lessons a month to the day after the funeral.

I bet he’s proud that I’m doing what I love, just like he did. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Owari  
(The End)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
